Tropofobia
by Kiaraa
Summary: É... Eu teria que me adaptar aquelas mudanças para sobreviver.


_Uma garotinha de bermudão, camisa larga e rabo de cavalo chegava a escola com o pai ao lado, andando apressado levando a filha para o portão, onde a professora os esperava._

_-Vai ficar tudo bem Bells..._

_-Eu quero a mamãe... – a menina de 5 anos rebateu._

_-Ela não está mais aqui ao nosso lado, princesa, mas ela continua aqui. – disse apontando para o peito de Bella. _

_-Eu não quero entrar, papai. – a menininha abraçou o pai com o força e quase o fez largar tudo ali, agarrar a filha no colo e ficar abraçado com ela o dia inteiro em casa._

_-Você tem que ir, princesa... Lembra que mamãe pediu para que fosse forte? – a pequena assentiu – Então, princesa, seja forte como sua mamãe e entre na escolinha._

_-Ta bom papai... Mas o senhor vai estar aqui pra me buscar?_

_-É claro que sim! – sorriu secando as lágrimas do pequeno rosto da filha – Não deixaria minha princesinha por nada. – Bella sorriu e se despediu do pai._

_Bella não entendia por que tinha que ter trocado de casa, de escola, deixado os amiguinhos e estar ali naquele momento. Tudo tinha desandado desde que sua mãe tinha virado estrelinha._

_Entrar na sala não tinha sido tão difícil. Sentou e nem olhou para as outras crianças ali. Fez os desenhos e aprendeu as letrinhas que a professora ensinou, mas fora isso não fez nada._

_Saiu na hora do recreio e sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore, encolheu-se comendo alguns biscoitos._

_-Oi. – olhou para cima, vendo uma menininha menor do que ela sorrindo radiante. Ela estava com um vestidinho azul rodado. – Eu sou Alice, você é Isabella não é?_

_-Bella._

_-O que?_

_-Mamãe me chamava de Bella. – Alice sorriu e sentou ao lado dela – Quer? – Alice sorriu e pegou um biscoito._

_As duas ficaram ali falando sobre suas bonecas e brincadeiras que nem notaram um grupinho se aproximar._

_-Quem é essa Alicinha? – Bella olhou para cima mais uma vez e pode ver uma menina e três meninos as olhando._

_-É Bella, minha nova amiguinha. – Alice continuava sorrindo._

_-Ela parece um menino. – Bella se encolheu ainda mais depois do comentário da loira._

_-Mas não é! – Bella se surpreendeu ao ver Alice a defender._

_-Ela não fala? – um dos meninos, o de cabelos vermelhos, perguntou._

_-Claro que fala! Não é Bella? – dessa vez Alice falava com ela. Mas Bella apenas assentiu._

_-Então a mamãe dela não deu educação! – dessa vez Bella se levantou, empurrando o menino de cabelos vermelhos._

_-Não fala da minha mamãe! – o garoto fez uma careta por ter caído com o empurrão de uma garota. Os dois amigos riam e zombavam dele por isso. Ele se levantou e empurrou Bella a fazendo cair também._

_-Não me empurra garota! – ele gritou com raiva – E sua mamãe deve ser muito feia!_

_Bella não viu mais nada, partiu para cima do garoto aos socos e pontapés até que a professora vendo todo o alvoroço os separou._

_-Isabella! Edward! O que estão fazendo? Por que estão brigando com o amiguinho?_

_-Ele/Ela não é meu/minha amiguinho/a! – os dois gritaram juntos._

_-Por que estão brigando? – Bella tentava segurar o choro, mas seu rosto vermelho como um tomate a entregava._

_-Ele... Ele xingou minha mamãe!_

_-Edward! Não pode falar mau da mamãe dos outros! Gostaria que falassem mau da sua mamãe? – Edward negou com a cabeça baixa – Peça desculpas._

_Ele a olhou._

_-Desculpa. – olhou para a professora e lembrou da última vez que tinha falado mau da mamãe de alguém. A professora tinha mandado ele pedir desculpas a mamãe de Mike Newton também. Suspirou – E desculpa a sua mamãe também._

_Bella não agüentou, o choro caiu._

_-Não posso! – gritou – Agora minha mamãe é uma estrelinha! – e saiu correndo._

-Alice, como suporta morar no mesmo lugar que esse garoto? Eu passo mau por apenas respirar o mesmo ar! – eu disse, vendo Edward rir ao meu lado. Eu não entendia o por que desse seboso ficar andando comigo, quando eu deixava bastante claro que não o queria do meu lado.

-Bem... Eu dividi o útero com ele... Acho que já estou acostumada. – Alice, minha melhor amiga e irmã do traste me respondeu.

-Admita Bellinha, ama me ter por perto.

-Tanto quando amo Mike Newton. – vi Edward fazer uma careta, sorri. Sabia que ele odiava Mike.

-Fim de carreira hein? – ele disse.

-Cara, você ta pegando a Stanley! – eu ri, Alice me acompanhou – Ta querendo falar de que?

-Só por que você não quer ficar comigo. – ok. Ele tinha o dom de saber o que falar e ser charmoso. O que misturado era bastante perigoso. Mas eu sou mestre de minha mente e sei que não passa de brincadeira dele.

Isso não impede que minhas bochechas queimem.

-Então, querido... – passei a mão pelo seu rosto, podia ver Alice segurando uma risada – Terá que se contentar com Stanley. – dei dois pequenos tapas em seu queixo e saí rebolando.

Dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

...

-Bella... – quando ela me olhava assim... – Eu bem que podia...

-Não quero roupas novas, nem maquiagem, nem cabelo novo... Nada novo Alice!

-Essa sua fobia por mudanças é preocupante!.

-Eu não tenho fobias! – respirei fundo me jogando em sua cama – Apenas não gosto de mexer em time que está ganhando.

-Sei...

-Sabia que estava aqui! – me senti sufocar quando um ogro de dois metros de altura e dois de largura me agarrou – Como vai meu pequeno bichinho de estimação?

-Morto, se não sair de cima de mim!

-Emmet, por que está agarrando a minha garota? – girei os olhos e Emmet me abraçou mais forte, me puxando para seu colo.

-Sua garota desde quando?

-Reclamei posse aos seis anos de idade.

-Ok, o objeto aqui não está gostando!

-Não se preocupe Bellinha, ninguém vai te tirar de mim! – Emmet disse de modo teatral. Girei os olhos ao mesmo tempo que Alice.

Levantei do colo de Emmet.

-Eu tenho que achar novos amigos e não... – olhei para Edward que já abria a boca – Isso não inclui você. – ele deixou os ombros caírem e eu ri.

-Posso me incluir nos novos amigos?

-Não!Thau Alice! – desci as escadas ouvindo Edward me seguir, mas não parei até que ele me segurasse pelo braço. – O que quer, karma?

-Saber... Se sei lá... Não gostaria de... Mais tarde, claro... Ir ao cinema, ou algo assim? Estamos de férias, sabe.

Parei por um momento. Era minha imaginação distorcida ou Edward estava me chamando para sair? Ok, ele vivia com essas brincadeirinhas de que era doido por mim e coisa e tal... Mas me chamar para sair era demais!

-Só pra você ter o prazer de me dar um bolo? Não, obrigada. – dei as costas, mas ele me segurou de novo.

-Bella... – ele me olhava de um jeito estranho – Isabella, estou falando sério.

-Você não pode. – ele pareceu assustado.

-Por que não?

-Nós nos suportamos e só, lembra? Brigamos assim que nos conhecemos e...

-Isso faz mais de dez anos Bella!

-Mas é assim que as coisas têm que ser... – desci as escadas correndo e sai da casa dos Cullen.

-Ei Bella! – trombei em Jasper, mas nem quis saber. Apenas queria sair dali.

...

-Isabella Swan! – fechei os olhos. Ela tinha que gritar tão alto a essa hora da manhã?

-Que foi Alice?

-Por que não aceitou sair com meu irmão?

-Ah...Talvez por que eu não o suporte?

-E por que não o suportaria?

-Ele xingou a minha mãe! – Alice me olhou afetada – Ok, a mais de dez anos... Mas as coisas são assim Alie... Do mesmo modo que não suporto Rose e ela não me suporta. É assim que as coisas têm que ser!

-Bella... – ela sentou-se na cadeira da frente. Cadê esse professor que não entrava logo na sala? – Você tem que parar de impedir que mudanças ocorram.

-Não entendo, eu não tenho esse poder! – ri.

-Ah não? Então por que nunca pintou seu quarto como vem me prometendo desde os treze anos? Ou por que nunca abandonou o estilo calça, bermudão, camisa e casaco? O cabelo preso? Sua única amiga ser eu? Odiar Rose e Edward por algo que acorreu a dez anos? Bella...

-Alice... A última vez que algo mudou na minha vida foi quando minha mãe morreu. Eu não quero sentir nada do que senti naquela época!

-Ela não gostaria...

-Não fale do que não sabe! – as pessoas que estavam na sala nos olharam – Não fale do que eu não pude saber...

Sai da sala levando minha mochila, não queria saber de aula. Empurrei alguém da minha frente.

-Ei, ei, ei! Bella! O que foi?

Ah, só me faltava essa!

-Me erra Edward!

-Calma ai! O que eu fiz dessa vez?

-Nasceu! – ele me soltou.

-Ok, não está em seu melhor momento... – bufei e sai dali.

Que raiva!

Não de Edward! Mas da vontade de que ele me abraçasse!

...

-Alie... – eu disse manhosa, de cabeça baixa. Ela me olhou de soslaio – Me desculpa, vai. – ela continuou calada, balançando a perna cruzada, enquanto olhava o movimento no shopping. Suspirei – Se deixar que me leve ao salão...

-E comprar roupas novas? – seus olhos brilhantes me davam medo. Respirei fundo.

-E comprar roupas novas.

Ela deu um gritinho e me abraçou. De repente senti braços nos abraçando e um cheiro que fez meu estomago se contrair.

Edward.

Odeio ser uma menina não imune aos seus chames.

-Montinho? – ele perguntou rindo, enquanto eu tentava sair de seus braços – Vamos ao cinema? – ele perguntou olhando para mim.

-Não! Ela vai no salão comigo! – Edward me olhou surpreso.

-É um preço a ser pago pelas desculpas de Alice. – eu disse resignada.

-Isso me soa mais como ameaça. – Alice deu um tapa no braço do irmão. – Mas eu posso te ajudar a fugir. – olhei para a mão estendida. Pude ver Alice olhar de Edward pra mim e vice versa. Até que sorriu.

-Vou comprar sorvete, já volto. – nem olhamos para ela saindo.

-O que quer com isso Edward?

-Com o que?

-Me chamando pra sair. – ele me olhou afetado.

-Sair com você? – perguntou como se fosse óbvio. – É tão difícil entender isso?

-Entender não... Mas saber o que tem por trás disso sim.

-Só estou chamando uma garota pra sair.

-Não Edward... Nós...

-Nos odiamos e blá-blá-blá... Bella, como passaríamos tanto tempo perto um do outro se nos odiássemos?

Eu estava desconfortável com aquilo. Mais o que mais me incomodava era o fato de querer muito que ele realmente estivesse falando sério quanto ao lance de sairmos.

Mas como eu poderia ficar com ele?

Estava tudo tão bem como estava! Não tinha por que mudar... Olhei para Edward... Queria sair com ele. Mas o que aconteceria depois que passássemos a ser... Algo mais?

-Não posso sair com você.

-E por que? Nada desse lance de nos odiarmos, essa já não cola.

-Eu apenas... Não quero.

-Ok, e você mente pior do que corre. – girei os olhos – Se não há motivos...

-Eu sou lésbica! – ele piscou algumas vezes.

-Você não é lésbica. – piscou mais algumas vezes – Não é.

-Como pode saber? – o que eu estava fazendo?

-Prova!

-Voltei! Vamos para o salão Bella?

Olhei para Alice e nem pensei. A puxei pelos ombros e tasquei um beijo. Claro, nada de língua ou coisas do tipo, ai já era demais, mais não deixa de ser um beijo.

-Uow! – soltei Alice que me olhava de olhos arregalados, seu sorvete no chão com a casquinha apontando pra cima.

-Acredita agora? – sentia meu rosto queimando como se estivesse em brasas. Ele começou a rir e eu só fiquei mais vermelha. Alice ainda atônita.

-Não, mais valeu a tentativa. O que será que Jasper vai falar disso? – então Alice olhou para Edward e o pegou pelo colarinho da blusa.

-Uma palavra sobre isso e somente Emmet poderá me dar sobrinhos! – Edward a olhava realmente assustado, ela o soltou – E você! – disse pra mim – O que foi isso?

-Ela estava me convencendo de que é lésbica... O que devo dizer não funcionou.

-Por que?

-Pra não sair comigo.

-Por que?

-Sabe como ela tem problemas em sair da zona de conforto de mais de dez anos dela.

-Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui! – os dois me olharam – E eu não tenho problemas com mudanças!

-Então depois do salão saia com Edward.

-Eu não posso apenas não querer sair com ele?

-Pode... Mas você não quer? – Alice perguntou me olhando, Edward sorriu vitorioso. E eu grunhi.

-Ok! Vocês venceram! Vamos para o tal salão Alice e você! – Edward me olhou ainda sorrindo – Me pegue as sete.

Saí puxando Alice.

OMG! Algo desconhecido e fora da minha "zona de conforto" iria acontecer... Só esperava que não fosse um completo desastre.

...

-Você está me devendo uma.

-Alice eu não pedi para que me arrumasse para o meu "não-encontro" com seu irmão.

-Não é por isso.

-Então, por que estou te devendo?

-Pelo beijo! Eu nunca tinha beijado uma garota, Bella! – eu ri corando.

-Desculpe, foi uma medida desesperada.

-Você continua me devendo uma.

-Ok, ok... É justo.

-Agora... New Bella!

-Não é pra tan... Alice! – ela sorriu orgulhosa.

Depois da tortura do salão Alice tinha vindo para minha casa comigo, afim "de me arrumar". Mas aquela no espelho não podia ser eu...

Primeiro por que eu nunca usaria aquele cinto como saia! Mesmo com a meia grossa por baixo!

Menos ainda uma blusa justa como essa e aquele casaquinho, que tudo bem, esquentava, mas vinha na cintura! E o resto da barriga? E por que o salto? Por que os cabelos soltos?

Por que?

-E então? – os olhos de Alice brilhavam tanto que eu não tive a mínima coragem de externar meus por quês. Pra ela estava tudo perfeito. Suspirei.

-Obrigada Alice, está tudo perfeito. Na verdade até demais para sair apenas com Edward.

-Bella, senta aqui. – sentei com ela em minha cama, ajeitando meu cabelo incomodo solto – Edward realmente gosta de você.

-Alice...

-Não, Bella, agora você vai me ouvir. Você se privou de todo garoto que chegou perto de você, você não tem nenhum amigo além daqueles que conheceu no primeiro dia nessa cidade. Você sempre usou o mesmo tipo de roupa, o mesmo penteado e se escondeu atrás dessa... Como Edward diz, "zona de conforto". Ninguém vive assim.

-Eu só não quero ganhar mais nada apenas para perder, Alie.

-Bella, somos amigas desde os cinco anos... – ela sorriu – E eu ainda estou aqui, por que com Edward seria diferente?

-Eu... Não sei.

-As coisas mudam, para melhor, para pior... Mas você tem que enfrentar. Você também tem que mudar, amiga. Chega de se esconder, chega de zona de conforto – ela riu – Turbulência faz bem de vez em quando.

-Dar meu primeiro beijo na minha melhor amiga entra na coluna de turbulências?

-Por que contar com algo que não aconteceu?

Eu sorri e a abracei.

-Eu vou tentar. New Bella, não é? – ela sorriu mais ainda.

-New Bella!

...

-Bells! Edward está aqui! – meu pai gritou e instantaneamente eu avermelhei.

New Bella! New Bella! New Bella!

Respirei fundo, joguei novamente o cabelo para trás e desci.

Eu não estava confortável por assim dizer, mas sorri ao ver as caras de Edward e meu pai.

Meu pai parecia ter levado uma pedrada na cabeça. E Edward... Minha respiração prendeu ao perceber a admiração que seus olhos demonstravam ao me olhar.

-Bells! Está linda, princesa! – sorri para meu pai.

-Obrigada, papai. – meu sorriso morreu. Não por raiva, mas por nervosismo – Oi, Edward. – ele sorriu.

-Vamos? – assenti.

New Bella!

Eu teria que repetir isso pra mim a noite inteira.

-Está realmente linda, Bella. – agradeci o olhando.

Linda? Como algo pode ser definido como lindo ao lado de Edward? Ainda mais quando ele vestia uma blusa meio hippie branca, uma calça jeans e aquele casacão preto. Seus cabelos bagunçados e os olhos mais verdes que o normal essa noite.

Desde quando eu reparava tanto em Edward?

Ele sorriu abrindo a porta do carro.

Para falar a verdade, quando foi que eu admitia que reparava em Edward?

-Você fica diferente de cabelo solto.

-Ah... Me incomoda um pouco.

-Você fica mais bonita...

-Pra onde vamos? – ele sorriu de lado. Meu coração acelerou.

New Bella! New Bella! New Bella!

-Primeiro ao cinema. Você escolhe o filme...

-Ok... Não aceitaria se fosse de outra forma. – sorri. Edward me olhou um pouco surpreso, mas então sorriu pra mim.

Derreti.

...

-Bella! Eu quero casar com você! – nem preciso comentar o estado de minhas bochechas nesse momento.

-Ah...

-Sério! Qualquer outra menina me obrigaria a assistir um romance mela cueca... E você simplesmente quis ver o filme que eu queria assistir! – e me beijou a bochecha.

-Bem... Eu gosto de filmes de ação... Melhor se tiver uma dose de porrada – sorri sem graça – E agora?

-Que tal comer alguma coisa?

-Acho ótimo. – sorri. Estava tão mais fácil sorrir agora.

-Eu estava pensando em um japonês, o que você acha?

-Perfeito.

Ele me olhou sorrindo e pegou minha mão, as entrelaçando.

É claro que eu era consciente da atração que sempre senti por Edward, mas... Nunca me permiti uma aproximação, nem minha, nem dele. E agora que... Eu permiti essa aproximação esse Edward que estou conhecendo é simplesmente... Perfeito!

Como não gostar dele?

Como, a partir de agora, ignorar Edward?

...

-Chegamos – assenti. – Esteve muito calada durante a noite. – ele disse assim que parou o carro.

-Pra falar a verdade eu não soube muito bem como agir. – ele me olhou confuso – Alice criou uma... New Bella. – ele riu – E eu não me sinto muito confortável com ela.

-Alice é doida. – eu ri – Não precisamos de uma New Bella, apenas da Bella de sempre.

-Mesmo que use bermudões e cabelo preso?

-Você é linda de qualquer jeito. – passou a mão pelo meu rosto – E eu soube que estaria em suas mãos no momento em que me empurrou a onze anos atrás. – dessa vez eu ri.

-Eu tenho tanto medo Edward. Eu...

-Eu sempre soube que você tem medo de coisas diferentes... De mudanças bruscas... Mas estou disposto a te mostrar que algumas mudanças podem ser muito boas.

E antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa Edward me beijou.

.Beijou!

Logo sua mão estava em minha nuca e eu dava passagem para sua língua afoita. Não sentia mais nada ao meu redor, apenas me entreguei as sensações que Edward estava me proporcionando, novas e maravilhosas sensações.

-Bella...

-Não... – e dessa vez eu puxei a nuca de Edward. Ele apenas se ajeitou me puxando mais para ele.

...

Se me perguntassem em que momento eu e Edward entramos em casa e começamos a nos agarrar no sofá da sala, eu não saberia responder.

Apenas sentia.

Sentia seus lábios nos meus, uma reviravolta no estomago, suas mãos que variavam passeando pelo meu corpo, um calor diferente vindo de todas as extremidades e do centro do meu corpo, seu corpo sustentando o meu desde o momento em que pulei em seu colo.

Meus joelhos reclamavam por estar sentada neles, um de cada lado do quadril de Edward, mas eu simplesmente não me importava.

-Bella...

-Ah, Edward...

Por que tinha me privado disso por tanto tempo?

-Bella? Princesa, já está em casa? – a voz do meu pai seria a única coisa que me faria desgrudar de Edward.

Em uma velocidade recorde Edward estava na poltrona e eu sentada no sofá, a televisão foi ligada em qualquer coisa que estivesse passando.

-Estou na sala pai!

Ele ligou a luz, desconfiado, mas eu e Edward estávamos tão quietinhos e prendendo a respiração ofegante que acho que ele não pensou em nada mais.

-Chegaram cedo.

-Não queria trazê-la tarde, chefe. – meu pai assentiu – E quando vimos que o senhor não estava em casa resolvi não deixar Bella sozinha.

-Ah... – meu pai parecia sem graça por pensar algo ruim de Edward. Quase ri. – Obrigado, rapaz.

-Bem... Então já vou indo Bella... – eu assenti e me levantei junto.

Edward segurou o casaco em frente as pernas e me seguiu para a porta. Toda aquela situação me fazia corar e querer rir ao mesmo tempo.

Assim que chegamos do lado de fora ele colocou o casaco e eu fui com ele até seu carro.

Nos olhamos em silencio.

Começamos a rir.

-Adorei a noite, Edward. – ele sorriu de lado, me puxando em um abraço.

-Eu não tenho palavras. Venho tentando isso desde os quinze anos. – eu ri.

-Eu achava que era zoação. – ele me olhou sério, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

-Eu não zoaria com isso...

-Agora eu sei. – ele me deu um selinho demorado.

-Vai me deixar mostrar algumas mudanças... Além dessas no seu sofá, é claro. – dei um tapa em seu braço corando enquanto ele ria.

-Ok... – ri olhando para baixo – Se todas forem boas assim. – dessa vez eu via Edward corar, o que me fez rir.

-Serão melhores... Prometo.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei. Um beijo mais tranqüilo, mas proveitoso, lento.

-Agora eu tenho que ir...

-Eu sei – disse fazendo biquinho. Ele beijou meu biquinho.

-As férias acabam, mas o bom é que amanhã a gente se vê na escola... – assenti saindo de seus braços – Ah... – ele começou se virando – Posso vir te buscar para irmos juntos? – fiquei um pouco surpresa.

-Ah... Claro... Claro. – dei um thauzinho e ele saiu com o carro.

Entrei em casa rindo como nunca tinha sorrido antes.

-Bells... – meu pai começou, tranqüilo. O olhei – Pode, por favor, me explicar o que seu casaco está fazendo no aquário?

Olhei para o casaco dependurado em cima do aquário, metade dentro d'água e metade fora. Lembrei vagamente de Edward tirá-lo e jogá-lo em algum lugar.

-Er...

É... Eu teria que me adaptar aquelas mudanças para sobreviver.


End file.
